La Ex En El Parque por iheartbooth
by Camy.MD
Summary: Bueno acá va otra traducción, la hitoria se situa unos años en el futuro durante un viaje a Nueva York. B&B por supuesto !


"**The ex in the park"**

_Hola a todos! … bueno aquí vuelvo con otra traducción. Si, todavía no tengo inspiración para una por mi cuenta, pero me divierto bastante con estas traducciones pequeñas._

_Entonces, Bones no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, es de "iheartbooth" asi que el crédito se lo lleva ella, además si me pertenecieran, créanme que "the doctor in the photo" tendría un final MUY diferente._

_Este es un regalo para mi amiga española, gabiibyb! …. Feliz cumpleaños hermana, te adoro y espero que te guste (L)_

_Besos y disfruten…_

"**La ex en el parque"**

"Amo Nueva York, casi tanto como París". Dijo Ángela, mientras caminaba por Central Park con su mejor amiga. "En mi siguiente vida, voy a ser Neoyorquina".

"No sabía que tu creías en la reencarnación". Le respondió Brennan.

"Es un decir, cariño, aunque no excluyo esa posibilidad. ¿Te parece un buen lugar?". Dijo Ángela, parando junto a un abedul.

"Está bien para mí". Dijo Brennan. "¿Dónde están los chicos?".

"Creo que Jack le está mostrando algunos bichos a JJ y a Tempe". Dijo Ángela, riéndose. "Y Booth está con Mía, alimentando a los patos".

Brennan sonrió, inclinando su cabeza para besar a su pequeño hijo, Henry, que estaba ubicado en el porta bebé, contra su pecho.

"¿Puedo sostener a mi sobrino?". Preguntó Ángela.

"Por supuesto. De todos modos, necesito prepararle un biberón". Dijo Brennan, sacando a su hijo y pasándoselo a Ángela. "Me siento mal por no amamantarlo tanto como a Mía, pero es mucho más difícil con una pequeña de 3 años por ahí, demandando atención a cada minuto".

"No te castigues Bren, amamantaste a Henry por casi 6 meses, no creo que en 20 años le esté contando a su psicológo o algo así".

Bones sonrió. "Eso es bueno, supongo".

Ángela pasó su mano por el cabello rizado de Henry y suspiró… "Extraño cuando JJ y Tempe eran así de pequeños…"

"Creo que te recuerdo diciendo eso después de que tuve a Mía, y JJ nació unos 9 meses más tarde". Dijo Bones con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Qué puedo decir?, amo los bebés. Amo estar embarazada, los vómitos a un lado"

"¿Crees que tú y Hodgins tengan más hijos?". Preguntó Bones, curiosa.

"No lo sé. Lo hemos discutido, como una posibilidad, ¿Qué tal tú y Booth?"

Bones negó con la cabeza. "Creo que ambos estamos más que contentos con 2, tenemos a Parker también".

"Parker es genial con los niños". Comentó Ángela.

"Si, lo es. Somos excepcionalmente afortunados". Dijo Bones soñadora.

Miró a Booth, quien estaba en cuclillas junto a su hija de 3 años, lanzando trozos de pan al estanque.

"Los con la cabeza verde son los llamados patos silvestres, papi", Mía explicó, "Mami dijo que solo los niños patos tenían la cabeza verde, así podían atraer a las niñas pato".

"Oh!, ¿verdad?". Preguntó un divertido Booth.

"Si", Dijo seriamente la pequeña, "Mami dijo que era lo mismo con los Cardenales y otras aves".

"¿En serio?, no sabía eso". Booth le respondió, con sorpresa fingida.

"Si, mami dijo que las niñas eran los únicos animales que se vestían para atraer a los niños".

Booth se rió, no había duda que Mía tenía el cerebro de su madre.

"¿Seeley?". Dijo una voz femenina tras ellos.

Booth se giró, mientras Mía continuaba alimentando a los patos, inconsciente de que el nombre de su padre era Seeley. Detrás de ellos estaba una mujer de pelo rubio hasta el hombro y suaves ojos azules.

"¿Hannah?". Preguntó Booth.

"Si", dijo con una sonrisa, "Ha pasado un largo tiempo".

"Ciertamente. ¿Estás viviendo en Nueva York?". Preguntó.

"Si, he estado viviendo aquí durante los últimos 6 meses, trabando para el _Times. _¿Supongo que esta es tu hija?". Preguntó por la niña que escuchaba atentamente su conversación.

No había duda sobre quien era la madre de la pequeña. Hannah conocería esos transparentes y profundos ojos azules en cualquier lugar.

"Si, esta es Mía". Booth dijo al recoger a su hija y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Mía, esta es Hannah. Una vieja amiga de papá". Explicó Booth

"No se ve vieja". Recalcó Mía.

Booth y Hannah sonrieron. "Como su madre, por lo que veo".

Booth sonrió abiertamente. "Si".

"¿Qué te trae a Nueva York?". Le preguntó Hannah.

"Hacemos un viaje anual aquí, con Ángela y Hodgins. Comenzamos luego de que Tempe, la mayor de Ángela, nació"

"Que dulce; que Ángela llamara a su hija como su mejor amiga".

"Si, Bones estaba muy emocionada".

Mientras tanto, el cambio en el estanque llamó la atención de Ángela. "Oh mi dios, cariño, ¿Booth está hablando con quién creo que está hablando?".

"No lo sé, ya que no sé con quién crees que está hablando". Dijo Brennan.

"Hannah. Tu sabes, ¿Hannah la rompe hogares?".

Brennan miró. La mujer con la que su esposo estaba hablando podría ser, ciertamente, Hannah Burley. Se veía más vieja y su cabello estaba más corto, pero si, esa era Hannah.

"Yo no la llamaría una rompe hogares", dijo Brennan con su ceño fruncido, "Su presencia fue la catálisis necesaria para mí y Booth".

Ángela rió, "Supongo que sí, voy a ir a buscar a Jack". Dijo, entregándole a Brennan su bebé.

"Está bien, iré a saludar a Hannah". Brennan respondió, mientras ubicaba a Henry en el portabebé.

Ángela miró a su mejor amiga con las cejas en alto y luego, asintió.

Brennan, caminaba por la leve inclinación para unirse a su marido.

"Hola!", dijo a la ex novia de su esposo.

"Temperance". Dijo Hannah, dándole un abrazo. "¿Y quién es este jovencito?"

"Este es Henry". Dijo Brennan, mirando a su esposo.

"Es una lindura", dijo Hannah, "Tienes una familia hermosa".

"Gracias, nos consideramos muy afortunados". Booth dijo, mientras colocaba un brazo en la cintura de su esposa.

"Papi, no terminamos de alimentar a los patos". Dijo una impaciente Mía.

"Los dejaré para que terminen de alimentar a los patos. ¿No los querríamos hambrientos, no es cierto?. Hannah dijo, tomando la pequeña mano de Mía.

"No, es cierto. Aunque ellos pueden obtener comida por su cuenta". Comentó Mía.

Hannah sonrió. "Fue bueno verlos. Disfruten el día".

"Fue bueno verte también". Respondió Brennan.

Hannah comenzó a alejarse, y Booth volvió su atención hacia su hija y la alimentación de los patos. Brennan miró a Hannah.

"Booth, vuelvo en un momento". Dijo antes de apresurarse para alcanzar a Hannah.

"Hannah!". Dijo fuertemente, para llamar la atención de la mujer.

Hannah se detuvo y se giró.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarnos. Ángela, Hodgins y sus hijos también están aquí. Vamos a tener un picnic en un rato…"

Hannah sonrió. "Gracias, pero me parece algo familiar. Además, debo reunirme con alguien en una hora".

Brennan asintió, y por primera vez, Hannah notó el anillo de oro blanco en su anular izquierdo. (N/A: dedo del anillo).

"¿Cuánto llevan casados tú y Seeley?". Preguntó.

"Serán 4 años en otoño. Nos casamos unos meses antes de que Mía naciera".

"Felicitaciones". Hannah respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

"Gracias. Hannah… yo, yo quería agradecerte por ayudarnos, a Booth y a mí, a darnos cuenta que debíamos estar juntos…". Dijo humildemente Brennan.

"No habría querido esto…", Dijo Hannah, "Familia, hijos…lo que es…".

"Yo tampoco, nunca pensé que lo querría…". Dijo, reflexionando, Brennan.

"Además, solo podía quedarme en contra del destino por poco tiempo…"

"No creo en el destino". Respondió Brennan.

Hannah negó con la cabeza.

"Yo creo que si, Temperance", Dijo Hannah, antes de alejarse…

**~B&B~**

_Espero que les haya gustado! … sean buenas y ayúdenme a practicar mi inglés … dejen reviews … Besos, Camy._


End file.
